Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and systems used to mark paint lines on pavement, turf, concrete, and other surfaces, particularly to a correctional paint wand having a rotatable sleeve on the lower end of an elongated handle, with the sleeve having at least two aerosol paint can holders each sized for containing one inverted paint can. Although the terms ‘paint can holders’, ‘inverted paint can’, and ‘aerosol paint can’ are used throughout this disclosure, their use should be considered as exemplary, and not limiting. Thus, it is considered within the scope of the present invention to have the paint can holders on its rotating sleeve adapted for use with a variety of sizes and configurations of inverted spraying dispensers, such as but not limited to aerosol and non-aerosol dispensers, disposable and refillable dispensers, and dispensing cans and bottles. It is also considered within the scope of present invention applications for it to be used in the dispensing of other marking/correctional substances in addition to paint, so that unintended markings can be promptly covered and obscured. At least one inverted paint can supported by the sleeve applies a marking paint in a color that is distinguishable from the surface targeted for marking, and at least one other paint can supported by the sleeve applies correctional paint intended to visually cover erroneous or duplicate markings, with the sleeve manually rotated by the operator to place the needed paint can in the dispensing position. For example, if orange markings are to be applied to grass or artificial turf having a green color, one or two paint can holders can house inverted paint cans containing orange paint, while at least one holder houses an inverted paint can containing green paint to cover erroneous orange markings. A wheel on the lower end of the wand aids its movement over the surface targeted for marking. As an option, the wheel may be removable for freehand wand use. The error correcting paint may be green for grass or artificial turf, brown for exposed ground, light gray or off-white for cement, and black for asphalt, or other colors appropriate to the intended application. Contemplated applications include, but are not limited to, use by landscaping designers and utility companies.
Description of the Related Art
The marking of surfaces with long-lasting paint for later use is common in sporting events (such as organized long-distance bicycle rides to mark the course before and after intersections to provide confirmation of the intended route to participating cyclists), as well as by the landscaping, utility, surveying, and construction industries. Markings often need to remain in place for extended periods of time, and must be sufficiently rugged or permanent to survive adverse weathering influences during the term of need, including contact with vehicle tires, rain, intense heat, and UV radiation. As a result, once in place, the markings can survive for months and years, even though they no longer have a useful purpose. However, multiple markings in a single intersection or other location can become confusing, plus they are visually unattractive. In addition, marking mistakes are often made which result in unneeded markings that can also interfere with the ease of interpreting instructions left at a location. In some areas of the United States where long-distance recreational bicycle rides are staged on a frequent basis by differing organizations, a dozen or more sets of similar marked indicators can become placed at a single intersection, and although marked in what was originally thought to be a color distinguishable from others at the same intersection, directional markings can often be confused with others that have faded and become close in shade, making them ineffective. One option is to place a large painted “X” over the erroneous or duplicate paint markings to be ignored. However, the result can be visually messy, and still lead to confusion and/or delay. Another option is to spray completely over the area containing the erroneous, duplicative, or no-longer-needed paint markings, but that can be wasteful of time and resources, and also be visually unattractive (similar to a wall that has been partially painted over to cover graffiti). The present invention offers a new solution that reduces confusion and also substantially hides unsightly errors that would otherwise remain visible on the targeted surfaces for extended periods of time. When a mistake is made, the operator of the present invention correctional paint wand simply rotates the paint can holding sleeve at the bottom of its elongated handle so that an inverted paint can containing the needed correctional color of paint is placed into the dispensing position, thereafter applying the correctional color over the erroneous or duplicate marking or markings previously made. There is no need for the operator to reposition the orientation of, or otherwise manipulate, paint cans as all paint cans have an inverted orientation and are immediately ready for use once rotated into the dispensing position. It is simple, fast, reduces confusion and potential delay, and also makes the treated area more visually attractive.
Three marking devices are known that hold multiple aerosol paint cans, but all are distinguishable from the present invention. For example, the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,294,022 B1 to Eslambolchi (2001) shows three inverted spray cans attached to a wand, but the paint cans are used with an on-board stencil positioned below them for marking the stenciled message onto the ground or other surface. Also, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0131714 to Jutras (2007) shows three inverted aerosol cans supported by a wand. However, the cans are aligned in a row for simultaneous application of paint on a targeted surface, and the Jutras Patent Application Publication contains no mention of the words “removal”, “cover”, “correction”, or “cancellation”. Instead it only mentions the three can arrangement providing faster coverage of the targeted surface. The third invention is disclosed on the http//shopkrylonindustrial.com website and identified as a Line-Up® Pavement Striping Machine. It has one inverted aerosol can connected to an elongated handle, with a platform supporting the inverted can and also supporting additional upright aerosol cans to be used as replacement when the one currently in the dispensing position is empty. No correctional marking paint wand is known, nor any paint wand that functions in the same manner as the present invention, has the same structure disclosed herein, or provides all of the present invention's important advantages.